Many structures, such as but not limited to components of aircraft, have inspection operations, such as visual inspection, sonographic inspections, thermographic inspection, radiographic inspections and the like, performed thereon at least in part as manual or semi-automated processes. Skilled operators, such as videographers and inspectors, can perform these operations with relatively high degrees of quality and accuracy. However, such manual processing can have inherent limits in terms of performance criteria such as time to completion of each operation, accuracy in inspecting the entire surface of the workpiece, and maintaining quality in the identification of defects in the workpiece.